


Static

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That’s it. Static electricity. You came in here in your stupid socks and gave me a fucking zap when you sat down. Don’t shuffle your feet when you’re on the carpet, okay?"<br/>The Brit pouted a little, arms crossing over his broad chest.<br/>"My socks aren't stupid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

If there was one thing Michael regretted about moving into a new apartment with Dan, it was the joint decision to install carpeting in most of the rooms. It had seemed like a great idea at the time, no more frozen feet when they first woke up, until they went to the kitchen or the bathroom at least, and it made any impromptu floor make outs about five times more comfortable.

What Michael hadn’t planned for though, was Dan’s tendency to wear socks at home and the strange consequence that came from it. He hadn’t realized it for a while, they’d been living there for over a month before it came into play, when Dan had shuffled in one night, slow and lethargic from them stuffing their faces with Chinese food only a bit earlier. He flopped onto the couch next to Michael, the other jolting away almost instantly and giving him a strange look.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"What?"

Dan gave him an odd look right back, settling into the couch as Michael tentatively slid back over.

"It felt like a shock, didn’t you feel it?"

"Nah, but then again you’re in a tee and I’ve got a jumper on. Maybe my sleeve kept me from feeling it?"

"I guess, but where the fuck did it come from?"

They were quiet for a moment, before Michael leaned over, sighing as he saw Dan’s feet.

"That’s it. Static electricity. You came in here in your stupid socks and gave me a fucking zap when you sat down. Don’t shuffle your feet when you’re on the carpet, okay?"

The Brit pouted a little, arms crossing over his broad chest.

"My socks aren’t stupid."

"Sure they are, I mean have you seen your fucking feet today?"

"They’re the Union Jack! That’s patriotic!"

"You’re in fucking America right now, don’t go wearing your fucking English flag on your feet. Isn’t that disrespectful or something anyways?"

"Hey, the Union Jack is the UK flag, St. George’s Cross is the flag of England!"

"I don’t care if you’re wearing the flag of goddamn Candyland on your feet, all I’m asking is you don’t shuffle around with them cuz I don’t wanna be fucking shocked."

Dan sighed but nodded a bit in agreement, though he had to admit Michael’s reaction was pretty cute. He kept true to his word for a little while, though sometimes he’d forget and end up shocking Michael. The man kept having such a cute reaction, jolting or jumping in place, scowling and grumbling under his breath as he rubbed at where was shocked. Dan kept giving him a little kiss after as an apology and then Michael would flush pink, only adding to his cute reaction.

So he started doing it more. When Michael did something annoying or insulted him or Gavin, when the other was getting too mad or stole his food or beer, any time he felt the other needed a little shock. Somehow Michael never realized either, always thinking it was an accident, due to Dan’s quiet kisses and apologies that immediately followed a shock.

He only realized the truth one night, coming back to the living room from the bathroom to find Dan furiously shuffling his socked feet on the carpet.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

The larger man stilled, turning his head a bit to see Michael, his face paling a bit as he realized he just got caught.

"Nothing?"

"Are you… wait, is this how you keep shocking me? Have you been doing it on purpose?!"

"No, I mean, well I-"

"You fucking asshole!"

Michael went red in the face, snatching up the metal trashbin from their bathroom and storming into their bedroom. Tugging open the dresser drawer, he scooped Dan’s socks, dumping them into the bin as Dan watched, looking aghast.

"Michael, Michael no! Don’t throw away my socks, I’m sorry I shocked you! I just couldn’t help it, you look so cute when you’re mad!"

"Fuck you!"

The curly-haired man rummaged through a couple drawers in the kitchen before leaving the apartment, Dan hot on his trail until he stopped at the driveway, setting down the bin. Dan gave him a concerned look, unsure what was happening.

"Michael?"

Michael pulled out a pack of matches, what he’d been looking for in the drawers, and lit one up, tossing it in the bin. Dan squawked in shock, rushing over. It was useless, the combination of tissues and fabric lighting up fast, a plume of dark smoke slowly billowing up from the bin and into the night sky.

"You ever shock me on purpose again and I’ll do that to all your clothes."

Along with that threat, Michael gave Dan a peck on the cheek before heading back inside. Dan crouched down by the bin, pouting as he saw the charred remains of his Union Jack socks go up in flame.

"And he said walking around in them was disrespectful…"


End file.
